ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jump Up!
Jump Up! is the sixteenth studio album by British singer/songwriter Elton John, released in 1982 by The Rocket Record Company except in the US and Canada, where it was released by Geffen Records. It was recorded at AIR Studios in Montserrat,[5] and Pathe Marconi Studios in France. It features such songs as "Empty Garden (Hey Hey Johnny)", a tribute to John Lennon (who had also signed to Geffen for the release of Double Fantasy, which is now owned by EMI). This is one of the first few LPs that showcases John singing in a deeper voice, as can be heard in songs such as "Blue Eyes", "Princess", "Ball and Chain" and "Spiteful Child". "Legal Boys" was written by John and Tim Rice, who would later write lyrics for songs for The Lion King and''The Road to El Dorado. This is the last studio album in which James Newton-Howard plays keyboards (Newton-Howard would play keyboards again on the soundtrack of ''Gnomeo & Juliet less than 30 years later). In a 2010 Sirius radio special, John's lyricist, Bernie Taupin, called Jump Up! "one of our worst albums," adding "it's a terrible, awful, disposable album, but it had 'Empty Garden' on it, so it's worth it for that one song." In the U.S., it was certified gold in November 1982 by the RIAA. The album cover features John's lifelong friend Vance Buck. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jump_Up!# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 Side one **1.2 Side two *2 Outtakes *3 B-sides *4 Personnel *5 Credits *6 Charts **6.1 Chart positions **6.2 Year-end charts **6.3 Certifications *7 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jump_Up!&action=edit&section=1 edit All songs written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, except where noted. Side onehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jump_Up!&action=edit&section=2 edit #"Dear John" (John, Gary Osborne) – 3:28 #"Spiteful Child" – 4:11 #"Ball and Chain" (John, Osborne) – 3:27 #"Legal Boys" (John, Tim Rice) – 3:08 #"I Am Your Robot" – 4:42 #"Blue Eyes" (John, Osborne) – 3:25 Side twohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jump_Up!&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Empty Garden (Hey Hey Johnny)" – 5:05 #"Princess" (John, Osborne) – 4:55 #"Where Have All the Good Times Gone" – 3:58 #"All Quiet on the Western Front" – 6:00 Previously only available in the later 1980s and early '90s on CD in Europe with the Rocket/Phonogram label, in 2003, John's company, Rocket, in association with Mercury/Universal Records, reissued the album on CD, remastered by Gary Moore. It had no bonus tracks, but did include lots of new and previously released photographs of John during the early 1980s, full lyrics and snapshots of the cover art for the album's singles, along with liner notes by John Tobler. Two slightly different artworks exist. Outtakeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jump_Up!&action=edit&section=4 edit Several outtakes from Jump Up! include "At This Time in My Life", "Desperation Train", "I'm Not Very Well", "Jerry's Law", "Moral Majority", "Waking Up in Europe", and "The Ace of Hearts and the Jack of Spades". They all have yet to see official release.[6] Although, the outtake "Desperation Train", would later be recorded and released by John's lyricist Bernie Taupin on his 1987 album, Tribe. B-sideshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jump_Up!&action=edit&section=5 edit "Hey Papa Legba" was recorded during the sessions for 21 at 33 in August 1979. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jump_Up!&action=edit&section=6 edit *Elton John – lead and backing vocals, piano *Pete Townshend – guitar on "Ball and Chain" *James Newton-Howard – synthesisers, electric piano *Dee Murray – bass guitar, backing vocals *Jeffrey Porcaro – drums *Richie Zito – guitars *Steven Holly – tambourine on "Ball and Chain", synth drum on "I Am Your Robot" *Gary Osborne – backing vocals *Strings and brass arranged and conducted by James Newton-Howard *Brass and orchestra provided by Martin Fjord *Orchestra led by Gavin Wright Creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jump_Up!&action=edit&section=7 edit *Produced by Chris Thomas *Recorded by Bill Price *Mastered by Greg Fulginiti *John Kalodner: A&R Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jump_Up!&action=edit&section=8 edit | style="width:604.375px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jump_Up!&action=edit&section=10 edit Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jump_Up!&action=edit&section=11 edit |} Category:1982 albums